Changelog
Rev. 1 - 16.1.2013, 14:26:51 - commit with engine Rev. 2 - 16.1.2013, 14:42:31 - implement full screen mode Rev. 3 - 16.1.2013, 16:55:15 - create map the beggining Rev. 4 - 16.1.2013, 21:43:18 - create Serillu's tower Rev. 5 - 16.1.2013, 22:01:30 - add scripts for Serrilu's tower Rev. 6 - 16.1.2013, 22:36:07 - added some test monsters Rev. 7 - 16.1.2013, 23:06:42 - "The Serillu's tower" edited, delete tower debug mode Rev. 8 - 17.1.2013, 10:38:39 - setup region, added 4 monsters, added monster loot, delete some test data Rev. 9 - 17.1.2013, 16:39:52 - little terain update on map "The Beginning" Rev. 10 - 17.1.2013, 20:17:05 - lost commit Rev. 11 - 19.1.2013, 01:08:44 - added class "mage", added 2 spell "fireball, fire heal" Rev. 12 - 20.1.2013, 07:45:53 - big cleanup game data (object, items, monsters ect.) and stop debug mode for combat Rev. 13 - 20.1.2013, 09:22:19 - import two new graphic layout Rev. 14 - 20.1.2013, 10:44:56 - fix gold and xp reward, little combat balance fix Rev. 15 - 20.1.2013, 10:50:58 - "fire heal" change element fire Rev. 16 - 20.1.2013, 11:13:39 - "fire heal" fix heal amount, change stats name Rev. 17 - 20.1.2013, 11:50:43 - monster "wasp" combat scripts added Rev. 18 - 20.1.2013, 14:42:52 - fix spell text (delete debug description), add loot for "Wasps" and create item for loot, fire spells convert to water and balance them, aditional combat balance Rev. 19 - 20.1.2013, 15:53:53 - rewrite some text Rev. 20 - 20.1.2013, 15:57:31 - modify item loot "wasp sting" set 1/5 from 1/3 Rev. 21 - 20.1.2013, 17:08:10 - health potion / mana potion setup, now minor heal / minor mana and add +100 Rev. 22 - 20.1.2013, 18:46:27 - minor customize class and items Rev. 23 - 22.1.2013, 15:12:13 - modify region, improved graphic, create weapons Rev. 24 - 23.1.2013, 01:46:52 - create 9 items, create scripts for items Rev. 25 - 23.1.2013, 21:41:47 - added new graphic Rev. 26 - 23.1.2013, 21:47:07 - insert imagec for previous Rev. 27 - 24.1.2013, 09:40:01 - create 6 items, create new spell Rev. 28 - 24.1.2013, 12:19:47 - support for overlay (shadow, parallax), script for cache optimalization, script for data files compression, map update (mountains in the beginning), new music, implement language file Rev. 29 - 24.1.2013, 14:22:41 - shadow update, sea now linear, add bird sound to background Rev. 30 - 24.1.2013, 15:05:09 - create lightmapping for tower Rev. 31 - 24.1.2013, 15:45:40 - new font system Rev. 32 - 24.1.2013, 17:48:34 - create 43 new items, new spell, create new game mechanics Rev. 33 - 23.1.2013, 18:16:04 - create 4 items, scripts optimalization Rev. 34 - 24.1.2013, 23:58:22 - lightmap modification Rev 35 - 25.1.2013, 0:22:44 - lightmap for 2nd tower floor (need modification) Rev 36 - 25.1.2013, 15:18:26 - massive shadow update, massive lightmap update, modify lightmap in 2nd floor in tower Rev. 37 - 25.1.2013, 15:27:32 - modify light contrast Rev. 38 - 25.1.2013, 15:40:40 - modify combat system Rev. 39 - 25.1.2013, 16:42:49 - add language (bug with Czech language) Rev. 40 - 28.1.2013, 09:04:41 - language file upgrade, bug with display "ž" Rev. 41 - 29.1.2013, 00:06:38 - symbol "ž" fixed, language source complete Rev. 42 - 3.2.2013, 06:08:33 - new core engine and fixed fullscreen, import settings max (level, money, items), new battle system (not final), insert enemy HP bars, insert enemy info in battle Rev. 43 - 3.2.2013, 18:55,44 - scripts rename and reorganize Rev. 44 - 4.2.2013, 20:25:26 - combat styl now "final fantasy" like, import cursor in menu, create status menu in game, create "options" in game menu (sound, color, etc.) implement new save engine (not work now) Rev. 45 - 5.2.2013, 00:01:08 - implement combat log Rev. 46 - 5.2.2013, 01:39:55 - implement autobattle, implement summary after battle end, big upgrade buff & debuff system, big modify items information, insert new menu engine Rev. 47 - 5.2.2013, 02:13:56 - Delete all items, skills, monster, ect. Rev. 48 - 5.2.2013, 03:18:23 - region fixed